Modular plastic belting has become an industry standard in conveyor belt systems. Such plastic belting can be customized to suit specific industry needs, such as automotive use, hygienic applications, and baking applications. Despite their popularly and success, there are shortcomings in traditional plastic conveyor belt designs. One notable drawback is the build-up of static electricity caused by objects placed on the conveyor belt.
The traditional conveyor belt assembly includes sprockets having inner portions mounted on a metal shaft, for example made of stainless steel. The outer portions of the sprockets have teeth which are in contact with a plastic conveyor belt. As the metal shaft rotates, the sprockets rotate, causing the conveyor belt to move in the direction of rotation of the metal shaft. Each sprocket is held in place on the metal shaft by steel collars arranged on either side of the sprocket. The steel collars are connected to the metal shaft via set-screws or other fasteners. When a metal object such as a baking pan is placed on the conveyor belt and conveyed along the belt, static electricity can be generated. There is typically no grounding in previously known conveyor belt assemblies, so the static electricity builds up as the metal pan is conveyed. This static build-up can be hazardous to personnel and equipment.
While there have been attempts to modify plastic belt systems to dissipate the static electricity, these attempts have generally been unsuccessful. One such attempted solution includes a plastic static dissipative runner, a stainless steel runner support, stainless steel runner clips, bolt holding runner clips, a cross support, an interface between the cross support and the frame, and the frame (including the grounded metal shaft). Because the static electricity has to flow through all these components before reaching ground, this design has generally proven to be ineffective in dissipating the static electricity generated. Also, the metal drive shaft is commonly covered with a passive insulating film in many known systems, which further hinders dissipation of the static electricity.
Thus it can be seen that needs exist for improved conveyor systems. It is to the provision of an improved conveyor system and an improved static dissipative sprocket component for conveyor systems meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.